


The day that changed my life

by drwhogirl



Series: The Current Professionals [2]
Category: CI5: The New Professionals, The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	1. Amelia Parker

The day that changed my life  
By Amelia Parker  
Have you ever had a day that started off like any other; a day that seemed as if it’d be perfectly mundane but ended up turning your life on it’s head?   
That’s what happened to me. I was 10 when our house burnt down. I’d been staying at a friend’s for a sleepover. The fire alarm didn’t go off and my whole family died in the flames.  
*******  
I curled up more under the blanket. It was my big brother’s blanket. The only thing the firemen could save. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I didn’t even notice the new car arriving until Ray knelt down in front of me.  
“Amy?” He questioned gently, I blinked at him and next I knew he was pulling me into a gentle hug. I’d always loved Ray. He was my godfather and had worked with Grandpa in the police before he died. Ray always seemed to bring Bodie. I was surprised to see he wasn’t there.   
I was bundled into the front passenger seat of Ray’s golden Capri, still wrapped up in my blanket. “They’re dead aren’t they?” I whispered.   
Ray glanced over at me from the driver’s seat and sighed before nodding. “Yes. I’m sorry Amy.” I just nodded. What more could I do? I’d lost everything. My family, my home and now I was moving to London.  
I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, Bodie was laying me down on my bed in their spare room. It had been dubbed my room a long time before and was only ever used when I went to have a sleepover at their place.  
*******  
It took a few weeks for me to finally get settled in. But once I did I started at school, started gymnastics and Taekwondo and by the time I was 16 Ray even had me helping him in his garage.  
We’d start work on whatever car or motorbike he’d brought home and but 6pm we’d both be hungry and would head in to find plates of fish and chips from the local chippie.  
On a Saturday night Bodie and I would make popcorn, sit on the sofa together and watch Doctor Who. Sometimes we’d have a marathon and end up falling asleep at gone midnight.  
I’d have days out with Uncle George once a month where he would take the chance to spoil me and we’d talk about anything I was having problems with at school or home or socially, anything I was unsure about I could go to Uncle George for help.   
I always looked up to them. Both of them and after what happened I wouldn’t have coped without them. It was because of Ray I went into the Police Force and then CI5. They were never just my Foster family, they were, and always will be, my heroes.


	2. Annabelle Macklin

The day that changed my life  
By Annabelle Macklin  
One of the best days of my life was when I was given a job in CI5. I’d had a pretty normal childhood. Grew up with my parents and my big brother, Zachary. He was a bit of a twat half the time but we got on really. I spent every weekend I could round my Uncle Brian’s learning self-defence. My parents had wanted me to join a club or something but they always treated me like a kid. Uncle Brian never did that. He treated me like I imagine he would have every agent back in the day. He was tough but never pushed me too far over my limit, only enough to make me stronger.  
The day that changed my life was also the worst day of it.  
*******  
I’d been partnered with Jack for about a year and we’d been engaged a little over a month. He’d started showing signs of minor paranoia but nobody thought it was important at the time. Until an op went wrong.  
We got back to mine and he slammed the door shut. “What the hell was that?” He asked icily.  
“What do you mean?” I blinked at him.  
“You. What the hell do you think you were playing at back there?”  
“I didn’t do anything, I was playing it by the b-“He cut me off with a punch to the jaw. He said something in response, I don't remember what but I remember my reply.  
“Sure you were. And I’m the queen of Russia.” I joked, trying to relieve the tension.  
It ended up being the wrong thing to say. After an incredibly horrible evening of being beaten half to death I passed out.  
When I woke up I was in hospital. “Annie sweetie, how’re you feeling?” I heard my mother’s voice.  
“Alright all things considered.” I told her with the best smile I could manage.  
I glanced past her at where Uncle Brian was stood. He was furious, anyone who knew him well enough could see that. Most people probably wouldn’t notice anything wrong; wouldn’t notice the twitch of his clenched jaw or the murderous glint in his eye, but I did. I also knew I couldn’t tell him who did it. For both his and Jack’s sakes.  
When the rest of my family filtered out I was left with just Uncle Brian.  
“What happened?” He asked simply, just managing to keep the rage out of his voice.  
“I was beaten up.” I muttered, refusing to look him in the eye.  
“By who?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Yes you do.”  
“Fine I do. But I’m not telling you. If I do you’ll do something stupid.” I let out a shaking breath and he seemed to finally realise just how upset I was.  
He sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled me into a hug. That’s what broke any barriers left standing and I burst into tears, crying into my favourite Uncle’s shoulder.


	3. James Lexington

The day that changed my life  
By James Lexington  
The day that changed my life was when Emily agreed to go out with me. Annoyingly it has put me somewhat in Amy and Annie’s debts.   
*******  
It was the CI5 Christmas party. Amy and Annie had just arrived. Amy was wearing a red dress with white fur trim and a Santa hat on her head at an odd angle. The cast was still on her wrist from when Jack broke it.   
Annie seemed to have colour co-ordinated with her partner. She was wearing a red blouse with a white collar and a white skirt.  
After they’d had a few drinks I noticed them whispering and glancing over in my direction occasionally. I knew from that point I was due to be embarrassed.  
“Your attention please.” Annie shouted as she jumped up onto the table.   
“We wan’ed to take this chance to try an’ do a li’le ma’ch making.”  
“As I’m sure you’re all aware we have two agents who have been madly in love since they met but refused to admit it.”  
“You mean other than you two?” I heard Charlie shout from the audience, earning a ripple of laughter from everyone else and a glare from the two girls.  
“As we were sayin’ James an’ Em’ly obviously wanna be together bu’ are too scared to admi’ It.”  
“Where would you get a stupid idea like that?” Emily snapped and I felt my heart sink.  
“Because you told us dearie.” Annie told her with a smile as sweet as honey. Emily went very red and her mouth snapped shut.   
Her beautiful brown eyes then turned to me. I could think of nothing more to say so I kissed her.  
The whole team erupted into cheers and applause.


	4. Emily Murphy

The Day that changed my life   
By Emily Murphy  
There have been lots of very important days in my life but one that springs immediately to mind (other than the day James and I got together) was the day I met one of my closest friends.  
*******  
I was 25 at the time. Dad had insisted we go to the local Motorbike festival to meet some old friends of his. We were watching races up and down the high street when they arrived.   
I’d heard a lot about Bodie and Doyle when I was growing up, but I’d never actually met them up until that point. Sure dad still saw them, but he usually went to theirs or met them at the pub or something. I was even more surprised to see the teenage girl they had in tow. Amelia Parker. I’d heard about her too. Dad had mentioned they’d taken in Doyle’s goddaughter a few years before.  
If I’m completely honest I had never had more than a passing interest in motorbikes but it was a brilliant day out. We saw stunt shows and the wall of death, there was even a bit of a funfair.   
I didn’t realise how much trouble it would cause when I encouraged Amy, who was getting sick of the kids sat on the bank behind her being loud and dropping things in her hair, to come and see the band with me.   
I guess we should have told someone where we were going first.  
We exchanged numbers and remained friends ever since. I was able to help her with homework and school and any girly problems that the guys would have no clue about. Whatever she needed. I wanted to help however I could.


End file.
